1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lithographic apparatus and method.
2. Background Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):CD=k1λ/NAPS  (1)
where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NAPS is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NAPS or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source. EUV radiation sources are configured to output a radiation wavelength in the range of 5-20 nm (e.g., about 13 nm). Thus, EUV radiation sources may constitute a significant step toward achieving printing of small features. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet or soft x-ray, and possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings.
It is desirable to reduce the amount of contamination that enters some parts of an EUV lithographic apparatus. Contamination that enters a projection system of an EUV lithographic apparatus may for example accumulate on optical surfaces within the projection system, and lead to a deterioration of the operation of the apparatus (e.g., by reducing the reflectivity of mirrors present within the apparatus). One source of contamination is substrates that are exposed by the lithographic apparatus. It is not desirable to provide a window between the projection system of the lithographic apparatus and the substrate, since the window will absorb EUV radiation. Therefore, it is conventional to provide an opening between the projection system and the substrate in order to allow the EUV radiation to pass from the projection system to the substrate. There is a risk that contamination may pass through this opening into the projection system.